Naruto Soul Reaper Challenge
by RinneTaicho
Summary: A challenge based on my first story. Thousands of years after sealing the Ten-Tails inside himself, Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the town where his village once stood. He is thoroughly disillusioned by humanity. But then a brash orange haired girl barges her way into his life, and everything changes. And what's with these strange powers he's had for the last thousand years?


**Naruto The Soul Reaper Challenge:**

So I came up with this challenge because I find myself unable to continue my Soul Reaper Chronicles story. I love the idea, and it was my first story, but I just don't have the time to devote to finishing it. With that in mind, I've come up with this challenge. It has the basic idea and background I was working with, and I'd like that to be followed, but beyond that take it and make it your own.

 **Overview:** At the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto sealed Kaguya and the Shinju inside himself using a special seal to leach their power until they fade into non-existence. This has the unfortunate side-effect of making him immortal. Long after the war the humans of his home continent kill themselves in a brutal war after chakra has faded and they turn to technology. In order to ensure this never happens again Naruto wipes nearly all traces of his civilization from the face of the earth, though some tales survive and mix with other events to form the legend of Atlantis. For over seven millennia he roams the earth, and over time becomes disillusioned with humanity. Many times he tries to create peace, taking on many legendary names. But when his last attempt fails, and his student, King Arthur, is killed around 500 CE, he retreats from the world. At some point during an eradication of the Quincy, he steps in and his stabbed by a Zanpakuto, which creates the lingering powers of a Soul Reaper in him. Now a thousand years later he returns to the place his home once stood, Karakura Town, inexplicably drawn to it. It is here he will discover the unique powers within himself, and perhaps learn to trust humanity once more. And it all starts with a unique orange-haired girl . . .

 **Requirements:**

– Naruto _**must**_ be the last of his kind. There shouldn't be any other shinobi alive, even in Soul Society. With the amount of time that's passed. They should have reincarnated multiple times already.

– He _**must**_ have Soul Reaper powers, and is unable to use them in his human body. Furthermore, he can only use his Shinobi abilities in his body. The lack of Yang Chakra wouldn't allow him to use chakra.

– His Zanpakuto _**must**_ be original, and not overly based on any other existing Zanpakuto.

– Ichigo _**must**_ be gender bent, and paired with Naruto.

– Naruto _**must**_ be cynical towards humans at first. He can blend in well enough, but deep down he doesn't have faith in humanity.

 **Forbidden:**

– There will be _**NO**_ bashing of any characters. Having characters who don't get along and call each other names is fine, but there shouldn't be any characters whose sole purpose is to be insulted by everyone and act completely irrationally (such as in Naruto stories when Sasuke just goes around demanding things and acting superior while being weak, or Sakura being completely delusional and devoted to him) This kind of portrayal is not accurate to the character and is a thorough waste of a character.

– A shinobi corps or characters from Naruto in the Gotei 13. As I said before, they would have reincarnated multiple times by now and would have no memories of their past lives/afterlives.

– Evil Naruto. He can be slightly ruthless in his methods, but remember, this is a Naruto who has tried multiple times to create peace, and he does have morals, exemplified by the fact he didn't just stand by when the Quincy are being slaughtered. So no world conquest or secret manipulation.

 **Optional:**

– The Tailed-Beasts being with him/inside him. Personally, I wouldn't involve them, but if you want to, go ahead. Maybe only have Kurama involved, or be his Zanpakuto spirit.

– Inner-Hollow. If you want to have him have a hollow side, go ahead. I was going to, but I don't need it. Perhaps it could be Yami Naruto.

– Yami Naruto as his Zanpakuto spirit. It's not something I planned for originally, but I wouldn't have an issue with it.

– A connection to one of the famous shinobi clans, such as Uchiha, Senju, Kaguya, etc. Such as perhaps Madara or Izuna as a grandfather, or Hashirama/Tobirama. If so the dormant powers could be part of his Zanpakuto. Just a thought.

– Harem. If you want to do a harem I wouldn't object. I'd request two things though. First, that Unohana be one of them. I've always liked her and it would be nice to see her not dying. Second, keep it a reasonable number; somewhere in the five to seven or lower range. Other than that, have fun.


End file.
